


Kid Sherlock Drabble

by everylonelymonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylonelymonster/pseuds/everylonelymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble taking place in Sherlock's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Sherlock Drabble

Sherlock skidded across the hardwood floor of the hallway, coming to a carefully calculated stop just outside of Mycroft’s room. Redbeard, as always, was close on his heels. The six year old rapped smartly on his older brother’s door. “Mycroft?” Redbeard sat at Sherlock’s side, long tail sweeping slowly across the floor. “Mycroft?” Sherlock repeated when no answer came. “Do you want to play pirates?”

“Go away Sherlock,” came the annoyed response.

Sherlock frowned. “You could be the Navy,” he suggested. “You don’t have to be a pirate at all. You can capture us.”

“I said go away, Sherlock!”

“It doesn’t have to be pirates. We could play operation.” He paused hopefully but no sound came from behind the closed door. “What about deductions? You like deductions.”

“Leave me alone. I’m busy.”

“No you’re not. You told Mummy earlier that you’ve already done your homework, and tomorrow is Saturday.”

“I’m busy!”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the door. He thought for a moment before deciding, in true pirate fashion, that when asking nicely didn’t work a bit of intimidation was in order. He took a deep breath and shouted “Mummy! Mycroft’s being mean!”

Sherlock felt a glow of satisfaction in his chest as Mrs. Holmes called “Mycroft, don’t be mean to your little brother!”

Sherlock took a step back when he heard Mycroft’s doorknob unlock. The door swung open to reveal an indignant Mycroft. “I am not being mean to him! I’m busy mother!”

“You are not busy!” Sherlock cried with a stamp of his foot, startling Redbeard into a standing position.

“Why don’t you go play outside, Sherlock?”

“I want to play with you.”

“I’m busy little brother.”

Mrs. Holmes appeared in the hallway, wiping her hands on a dishrag. “Boys, what’s going on here?”

“Mycroft won’t play with me!” Sherlock exclaimed at the exact moment that Mycroft said “Mother, he’s being insufferable.”

Mrs. Holmes regarded the two boys thoughtfully for a moment before kneeling down in front of Sherlock. “Darling,” she said, “Why don’t we leave Mikey be for the moment? I’m sure he would love to play with you later.”

“But Mummy-” Sherlock started.

“Hush now,” Mrs. Holmes said. “Mike’s a teenager now. He needs some time alone to mope about how terrible his life is.”

“Mother!” Mycroft exclaimed, aghast.

Sherlock giggled. “He does mope a lot, Mummy.”

Mrs. Holmes nodded sagely. “It’s what teenagers do, my darling. Now why don’t you take Redbeard outside for awhile? It’s a nice day out there.”

Sherlock nodded and led Redbeard toward the front door. Mrs. Holmes smiled after him as she stood. Turning to Mycroft, she said “I’m sorry about that dear.”

“I don’t mope.”

“Of course you don’t.”

“I don’t want to spend all of my time playing silly games with a child.”

“No, I expect not. But Mike darling-”

“Mycroft. My name is Mycroft.”

“Alright then, Mycroft. It won’t kill you to play with your brother every once in a while. He looks up to you, you know.”

“That must be why he listens to me so well,” Mycroft replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mrs. Holmes smiled. “Do try, Mycroft. He won’t be small forever, and you’ll miss this one day.”

“I’m certain I won’t,” Mycroft said.

“Well I suppose we’ll see about that. Now you go on and get back to whatever it is you were doing.” Mycroft shut his door once more as Mrs. Holmes headed back to the kitchen to finish doing dishes. She smiled fondly out of the window at the sight of Sherlock leading Redbeard in a charge across the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at outrageousallegations.tumblr.com


End file.
